


Surprised at the River

by DarthCaedus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaedus/pseuds/DarthCaedus
Summary: General Amaya goes for a walk and finds an enemy in a compromising situation.





	Surprised at the River

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this before.

The woods were silent. But clearly they were full of noise. Amaya always found that strange juxtaposition relaxing. The lack of sounds combined with the movement of bugs, wind rustling the leaves, animals moving in her periphery. All the sounds she could try to imagine. She felt at home with it. Alone with her thoughts. No one trying to talk to her, having to read their lips at a frantic pace. No Gren trying desperately to please her.  _He’s a sweet boy._ She silently reprimanded herself.  _A sweet boy with a constant hard on for his commanding officer._  She retorted. A small grin stole its way across her usually stony face.  _Maybe_ _I'll_ _throw him a bone if_ _he's_ _a good boy._ She could picture it. His stunned silence as she signed to him that he was about to get fucked. His hopeful disbelief as she slowly took off her armor. The growing tent in his pants as her shirt lifted, her breasts came into view. And his awkward stuttering, so hard to read, as her wooden phallus stood proud in its harness. A fantasy, but a fun one to indulge as she walked down the game trail.  

Idly she noticed that wolves had come down this path. Perhaps they would try their chances with her. It has been some time since she had tangled with a predator.  _Could be fun._ Her mind interjected, the image of her spear piercing a leaping wolf replacing that of Gren’s virgin ass opening to her greased strap on. She shook her head. As much as she cared for the younger officer she’d rather use her skills on one of the new female recruits.  _Cherry girls make such cute movements when they have their first._ With the added bonus of being more hopelessly devoted to their general. She felt her breeches start to warm as her fantasies grew more lewd. Taking the youngest recruit in the barracks out to a glade and eating her to a wild mess. Finding the toughest self proffessed lesbian in the bunch and showing her she had a lot to learn.  _What about those twins that signed on last month?_  Those two redheads had fine bodies.  _I wonder how hard it would be to get_ _them_ _to clean each other off my dildo?_  As that thought sent a shiver through her core, she saw a distinct track in the path. A slim footprint. And another, a trackway. Heading down to the river. Maybe one of the female recruits had wandered away from camp for a wash in the falls it seemed.  _Against regulations that. Probably need to go give her a talking to._ And ‘accidentally’ stand between the girl and her clothes on the shore.  _Wonder what she will offer to avoid formal reprimand?_  With a wide grin she changed her path, her steps more carefully avoiding anything that would give her away to her new quarry.  

Amaya stopped short, just behind a leatherleaf tree. There was a set of clothing on the ground just beside her. Greens, in varying shades. Leather belts. Some slender boots.  _None of this is regulation uniform._ She noted. This recruit was in a lot of trouble. A small trigger in the back of her mind went off. That outfit looked familiar. She'd find out why in a moment. A wicked smile on her face, she stepped out. A hand on her hip, already preparing for the girl's frantic attempt to cover her bits. And stopped dead. Her smile vanished into a stony stare. The elf. The elf who had absconded with her nephews after helping kill her king! Her hand had raised the spear she used a walking staff on instinct, the tip held high and ready to defend if the little monster attacked. But the elf didn’t move.  

She had frozen like an animal caught in the sudden light of a torch. Amaya's trained eyes took in every detail while never breaking the girls gaze.  _No weapon within reach._  She planted her booted foot firmly on the elf's knives.  _Her hair is wet. Could slow her down. Her right hand is a fist. She is furious, and afraid. Her nipples are hard. The water is cold of course. Her left hand is between her legs. Her left hand is_ _between her legs...._ Amaya’s eyes widened and the girl turned bright read. And the elf suddenly moved. Her hands flung outward and she dove under the surface.  

The general didn’t let her surprise get in the way. The river snaked away to the south. With a rapid stroke the elf could escape. And with her Amaya’s only chance to find her nephews. She raced down along the bank, dropping her spear and unbuckling her breast plate along the way. The elf was unarmed, and Amaya needed speed to catch the little demon. She could glimpse her just ahead under the water.  _Not a bad butt._  As she ran she scanned ahead for any advantage she could find. And saw it in a fallen tree, just inches above the water. Putting an extra kick into her step she jumped onto the log, and reached down. With a slippery grip her hand slid from the elves shoulder to her side, down her butt and finally caught at her ankle. Like wrestling a fish out of the current she heaved.  _Squirmy bitch._ She brought her other hand to bear and pulled the girl out.  

Only then did it click that she held her by her sex. Noticeably warmer than the surrounding flesh. And a little slick with something other than the dripping water. As the girl tried to pull from her grasp Amaya tossed her to shore. Not giving the elf time to get her bearings and run the general pounced. A brief struggle ensued and she backhanded the elf across the mouth. With that sudden violence the girl stilled. Amaya could see rage mingled with pained shock across her striking features. 

Furiously Amaya asked where Callum and Ezran were. And the elf stared at her dumbly. She signed again with more vigor. 

“I don’t know what you are trying to say.” The elf said. Amaya could see a small twist of fear in the war she spoke. _Good_. She should fear the general. Amaya grabbed her chin, and carefully signed ‘nephew’ right in front of the enemy's eyes. 

“I don’t speak finger talk, human.” The elf spat. “Where is your pet translator?” 

Amaya grimaced at her. And then had a thought. She let a wicked smile part her lips. 

“What?” The elf looked less sure of herself. “Why are you smiling mute?” 

 _I bet she knows finger talk just fine. She was talking to herself with her fingers when I found her._ Without any preamble Amaya thrust her middle finger into the warm girlhood under her.  

“What are you doin’” She shrieked.  _I know exactly what_ _I'm_ _doing._  She curved the finger upward, pressing against the little bundle she knew would be there.  _Will it? This is not a human._ She was rewarded with the hard feel of her special spot, and a sudden gasp from the little elf.  

“Stop that!” The elf half moaned as Amaya put increased pressure inside her. As the elf tried to pull away she added a second finger.  _She's_ _more wet than I had thought. I wonder how long she'd been at it before I stopped her._  

 _“_ _W_ lease stop.” This was half whispered. Unconsciously the girl's hips had begun to move forward, rutting slightly against Amaya’s touch.  _This will be easier than I had thought._  She started to pump her fingers in and out, making sure to brush the tiny clit at the top with her thumb. Her other hand had moved to the throat to keep the girl under control. The girl's hole was incredibly tight around her digits. Experimentally she tried to add a third finger. There was a wince and she could feel the air from a hiss of discomfort. Looking the beast in the eye, she gave her best sinister expression. And wormed her finger in anyway.  _That should properly stretch the little slut._  Waiting a moment to let the pussy get used to it she resumed her thrusting.  

They were silent for the next little while. Playing their game. Amaya bringing the girl closer and closer to the orgasm she had earlier denied her foe. The elf trying desperately to hold it at bay. Amaya could feel her resolve slipping. Her clawing at Amaya’s hand had changed. Instead of trying to pull the grip off her throat, she was almost squeezing it tighter.  _Kinky girl!_  Amaya approved. She obliged, cutting off most of the air supply while she kept working her fingers in. She could just feel the deepest parts of the little tunnel, her fingertip brushing against an even tighter opening inside. There was a sudden squeeze. Amaya pushed again while hitting all the spots her considerable knowledge told her push the girl over the edge. It worked.  

She went off like a bolt from a crossbow. Her back arched, her mouth opened in a silent scream of raw anger and pleasure, and a small burst of liquid shot out past Amaya’s hand. The human woman kept the assault up on the poor girl's taut form until she was twitching from tortured aftershocks. Only then did she let go, withdrawing her hands from her prisoner. While the elf caught her breath Amaya gave her fingers a ginger taste. And caught her breath! The beast tasted like a ripe apple. Eagerly she kept licking.  _So_ _one point for the filthy creatures. They taste better than human women._  

 _“W_ hy did you do that?” The motion of her lips was calm, oddly controlled. But her heaving chest let Amaya know that the girl was breathless. Amaya shrugged, then smiled down. She pointed at the sopping hole, still open slightly from the stretching it had received. The elf blushed and closed her legs. “Th-thank you.” It was barely visible, but made Amaya kneel down with a full shit eating grin splitting her face. She gestured at her own groin, then arched an eyebrow. 

It took a moment for the pretty girl to figure it out, but when she did her blush deepened. She gave an infinitesimal nod. Amaya gently grasped her chin, and tilted her face up. She arched her eyebrow again, pointedly glancing down. With much greater conviction the girl nodded, a slightly scandalous smile gracing her lips. Amaya eagerly stood, pulling her shirt off in a rush. The elf averted her eyes before slowly looking up at the human's breasts. Amaya felt pride at the way she surreptitiously touched her own chest in comparison. Still smiling she unlaced her breeches and bent over to pull them down to her ankles.  

All it took was a moment. Her eyes left the prone elf. And then she felt surprisingly strong arms take her by the shoulders and heave. She was suddenly in the water, the icy plunge stealing her breathe. The current pulled, and she struggled with her pants. By the time she found her bearings she was far downstream. With some effort the general pulled herself ashore and looked back up the river. Just in time to see that tight looking rump disappear back towards the waterfall. She'd never catch her quarry. With a silent growl she started trudging back to collect her things.  

The elf had insulted her. She had invaded her family's home. She had kidnapped her nephews and escaped twice. And worst of all she had blue balled the great general Amaya.  _When I get back to camp,_ _I’m_ _going to grab the first girl I see, and_ _mi_ _going to sit on her face. And be damned who sees it._  


End file.
